The Distance Between Them
by Abigail Smith
Summary: Heh, just keeping this up for old times sake...odd little tidbit about pinning and such..
1. You Were Meant For Me

This is where I should write an award winning author's note...sorry, can't be bothered! Well, this is just the cause of a writer's block. Pesky thingys! *Goes running after hers with a large can of Writer's Block Be- Gone*  
  
Oh yeah! And Jewel owns the song and all that...I changed some words so it would make sense though.  
  
Smart one...I forgot to tell you what it's about! Guess you'll just have to find out! ;-)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*I hear Coram, it's 6am  
  
I feel so far away from where I've been  
  
Got my eggs, and my pancakes too  
  
Got my maple syrup, everything but you*  
  
Alanna sighed and got out of her bedroll. What was the point? He probably had forgotten about her when she had gone away. Why did she have to be so restless, always moving and not noticing what she left behind until she was gone...  
  
*I break the eggs and make a happy face  
  
I kinda like it in this brand new place  
  
I wipe the spots off of the cooking pot  
  
Didn't see love's open door  
  
Never put wet towels on the ground anymore 'cause*  
  
She grumbled as she began to make some breakfast. Maybe she should just leave it as it was, it would most likely taste better. Alanna knew she was no cook. She smiled, before her thoughts took the familiar turn.  
  
*Dreams last so long  
  
Even after you're gone  
  
I know, that you love me  
  
And soon you will see  
  
You were meant for me  
  
And I was meant for you*  
  
Alanna shook herself. Her head told her very plainly that this pain was pointless. She had hurt him badly; she could see that. He had most likely found some pretty lady to comfort him. He had most likely forgotten all about the woman he had claimed love for.  
  
*Called my serving man, he was out for a walk  
  
Consoled a cup of porridge but it didn't wanna talk  
  
Listened to a herald, it was more bad news  
  
More hearts being broken and people being used*  
  
Like Alanna had hurt him...and yet her heart wouldn't let her move on. There was hope, small hope, but hope. And her heart wasn't going to give up until all hope was lost. Even then, she would most likely keep on hoping, keep on loving him...  
  
*Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
  
Saw a joust it just wasn't the same  
  
'Cause it was happy and I was sad  
  
It made me miss you oh so bad*  
  
Alanna groaned again and tried to drive all thoughts of him from her head. But she knew that fighting feelings was much harder then fighting an opponent. They weren't a person that she could study and decide what to do...  
  
*Dreams last so long  
  
Even after you're gone  
  
I know, that you love me  
  
And soon you will see*  
  
...they were inside her, raging like a storm. How would she ever get anything done if she was pining over a man? She had to chuckle at the thought. Her, pining over a man? She had to go somewhere, get away. There would be time for him later, when the open road had lost its appeal. Until then, it was all right to think about him every once in a while.  
  
* You were meant for me  
  
And I was meant for you*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Maybe I should continue, reveal who HE is. Or maybe I'll just leave it to mystery...  
  
Sarah 


	2. Somewhere, Somehow, Someway

Hehe, I know I should be working on my other stuff but who cares? I have fun with this! Anyway, I'm a total A\G fan. (Sorry all you A\J fans out there!)  
  
Drat, I keep forgetting this, this is Somehow, Somewhere, Someway by Kenny Wayne Sheared. What's it about? Nope, not going to tell ya. (hehehe!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Girl, I see you in my dreams  
  
It happens every day and night now  
  
Ya got me going to extremes  
  
Don't seem to care what's wrong or right now*  
  
George sighed and threw himself down on the bed. Sometimes he almost gave up the rouge, just to go after her. He had the sudden urge to do so, but he ignored it.  
  
Thinking back, he knew there was nothing he could've done differently. Alanna wouldn't come with him, and he couldn't go with her. He had done the only thing that would allow him to keep her; he had let her go.  
  
* You say I'm really not your kind  
  
I know I look a little rough now  
  
If I could give you everything, girl  
  
Would it ever be enough?*  
  
George found no comfort in shoving his head into his pillow. He groaned and headed down stairs. Maybe the loud din of the inn could drown out his traitorous thoughts.  
  
No such luck. Though the noise nearly deafened him, it did nothing to make her stop thinking about her. Yes, Alanna had hurt him when she had gone away. But right now he'd do anything to have her back.  
  
*Makes me wonder what's goin' on  
  
When the night rolls in  
  
Something happens that feels so strong  
  
And I just can't pretend*  
  
Because he loved her with all of his heart. And yet, he had no idea if she loved him back. He was told that she was riding with the Dragon, and more than that...  
  
He shook himself, she was no longer his. He had to laugh at the thought; Alanna belonged to no one. And who was he, a common thief, against all her other candidates, he thought bitterly.  
  
*Don't you wonder what's goin' on  
  
When the night rolls in  
  
Something happens that feels so strong  
  
And it will happen again*  
  
First there was Jon, a prince. He had told Alanna that he loved her, and helped her to accept that love existed. And yet he had faltered in his steps and acted like a spoiled prince.  
  
She had run away from him...to George. Then it seemed as if she returned his love. But at the mention of returning to the city, she had run again, looking for more adventures. And he couldn't follow.  
  
*So, you can turn and walk away, but  
  
I know you would regret it  
  
If I ever had my way  
  
Do you think you could forget it?  
  
It's gonna happen someday  
  
Somehow, somewhere, someway*  
  
Now it seemed that the Dragon had fallen to her charm. It seemed that Alanna had forgotten all about the thief that loved her. George put his head in his hands.  
  
He had been so hopeful that she would come back somehow. Then his heart had been broken into pieces as small as grains of sand. And yet, and yet...  
  
*Gonna have you someday  
  
Somehow, somewhere, someway  
  
You'll be mine someday  
  
Somehow, somewhere, someway*  
  
George shook himself once more. The rouge had noticed his somberness. They were worried for him. Most had expected him to get over Alanna and go after some other girl. But there was no other girl for him. He could almost see her dancing violet eyes glittering at him from under a stranger's hood.  
  
Wait, he could see her violet eyes! The hooded head nodded and the stranger pushed back the hood. Alanna grinned as his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Missed me?" she asked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, totally out of character, totally pointless, and totally ummm, odd? Anyway, I like it! Do YOU like it? Please tell me cuz I wanna continue!!!  
  
Oh yeah, does anyone out there wanna tell me how to make the italics? *hint, hint*  
  
Sarah 


End file.
